Us? Together? Well?
by Rebekah.Loves.To.Write
Summary: When Rose and Emmett break up, Jasper cheats on Alice, and Bella and Edward are together... Who will Emmett be with? Who will Alice be with? Fate brought them together but how could it work with a little pixie and a big muscely bear? A two shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Part one of three shot. Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett´s POV._

"Excuse you?"

"But, Emmett! I really wanted those shoes!" Rosalie whines like she always does as we walked out of the store. "But, Rosalie! You don't always get what you want, you´re not a princess. " I say back, imitating her whiney voice. "Don't be a jackass, Emmett. I know that I don't always get what I want." She says back.

"No, Rosalie. You obviously don't, because every single time you don't get whatever the hell you want you throw a hissy fit like a little child. " I shoot back at her. I just roll my eyes as Rosalie storms off in the other direction, this wasn't the first time she had done this and I was getting extremely tired of it. I knew that after a couple of minutes she would come back to me saying that she was sorry, but she wanted those shoes. She doesn't every think that she does anything wrong, apparently she is Miss. Perfect A.K.A the Queen Bitch.

Not to my surprise a couple minutes later, I see Rosalie walking back to me. "Emmett, I'm sorry I just REALLY want these shoes." She says shamelessly as she holds up the shows as if to remind me about them so I didn't forget what they looked like. Rosalie, do you honestly know how many fucking times you have said those words to me? Really, do you?" I ask her bluntly.

Rosalie stares at me with clear annoyance in her eyes, "I don't know…" She mutters with her head down. "Well, figure it out but _I'M_ going home." I say to her as I begin to walk away. Before I have even taken two steps, I hear her shouting, "Wait! I am coming with you." I slow my pace a fraction for her like the gentlemanly guy I am.

We don't talk on the way to the car. "Rosalie, you're a bitch." I say matter-of-factly once we had hit the highway. "And Emmett, you are a jackass." She says back casually. "Hey, maybe I am a jackass but at least I'm not so conscious of myself that I have to look in a mirror every minute." I say mockingly.

As if to prove my point, she looks in the mirror and quickly fixes the one little strand of hair that was out of place. "I do not look in the mirror, every minute." She replies snidely. "Oh, I'm sorry your right. You look in the mirror every second." I say back. She shoots a glare at me, which I just calmly ignore and continue driving down the highway.

"Wait! Stop Emmett! There is a shoe sale at Dillard's right over there, come on let's stop!" She yells at me while she points hysterically at the store, she was practically jumping up and down in the car out of excitement. "Oh my lord, really Rosalie? Do you never stop?" I ask her. "Come on, please just pull over." She pleads with me.

"No, Rosalie. I will not stop because if we stop and you don't get something you want, you will just complain your ass off for the rest of the day." I say, "Come on, we are going home. I am tired of shopping with you and for you."

"But, I want to go shop!" She whines.

"No, Rosalie."

"Yes, Emmett."

"No, Rosalie!" I start to raise my voice at her.

"Yes, Emmett!" She screams at me.

"Okay, Rosalie. If you want to go shopping so fucking bad get out of the car, my car actually. Get out of this car and walk away but just so you know that when you walk away from me; we are over." I say to her.

"Whatever, Emmett. I know you don't mean that but I'm gonna go shopping anyway." She says as she opens the car door and begins to walk off.

"Okay, Rosalie. We are over." I say.

"Excuse you? We are not over. I didn't say we were over. So we are not over. You can´t and you don't just get to decide if we are over, I get to decide. Not you." Rosalie says.

"Fuck you Rosalie. I can do whatever I want." I say as I shoot my middle finger at her.

And with that, I speed down the highway to the house, I didn't know how she was going to get home that night but I honestly did not care.


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Chapter

**I decided to skip Alice and Jasper's chapter because I couldn't think of enough to fill up the whole chapter so I decided to just put it into this one chapter with what would have been the third chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Alice's POV.

I sat down on the bottom of the stairs and cried my dry tears. I can't believe Jasper would do this to me… He has changed so much recently, but I didn't care anymore. If he was going to do that to me, he didn't deserve me anyway.

***Flashback ***

_I took my mobile out of my pocket for what felt like the hundredth time today to check the time. I had been waiting in the forest for over 30 minutes and Jasper still wasn't here to hunt with me. This hadn't been the first time he had done this. He always had an excuse… Always something like, 'Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot' or 'I don't know, I just lost track of time.' And I was getting tired of it, I couldn't believe he had done this again.  
_

_I waited another 15 minutes but he still hadn't shown up so I started to head back to the house with a very terrible mood. Once I got to the border of the forest, Jasper came walking up to me in a slow, casual pace even for a vampire and smiled at me, "Sorry I'm late. I just forgot that we were planning on going hunting today and I lost track of time." _

"_Oh, so you're sorry? You're sorry? Really? I have been waiting here for almost one HOUR Jasper. Do you know how long that is? Well, you obviously don't because as you say you always loose track of time. And since you use that EXCUSE so much you obviously don't even know what time is, Jasper."_

"_Just calm down Alice." Jasper said in a soothing tone but I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to use his powers on me but it wasn't going to work. My anger was going to overpower him and his powers._

"_I will not calm down Jasper. I can't believe you would actually try and use your powers on me. That is the lowest thing you could actually do. You know I would never use my powers against you if I could, so what makes you think you can use yours against me? You never used to be this way before. What has gotten into you? There is obviously something your not telling me, Jasper. I am not stupid or oblivious to what goes on around me. So, talk NOW." I said, finishing my speech._

_He began to look nervous and shifted from foot to foot which is very odd for a vampire to do as they are normally good at concealing their emotions. "I have been seeing a girl named Elizabeth. She was once in a newborn army like me but she got out of it by herself. I have been seeing her for the past few weeks, she understands me a lot more than you and the rest of the Cullen's do."_

_And that was the last straw for me, I just had to blow up then. Not only did he cheat on me but I also didn't apparently understand him after I helped him find a loving group of people who cared for him and helped him get past his human-killing stage to where he was today._

"_Well you know what Jasper, since we obviously don't understand you… I want YOU to understand something. Don't even bother stepping inside the house again, if you want your clothes I will be kind enough to throw them out the window for you but don't get any closer than that to pick up your stuff and leave. I know that I don't ever want to be around you again and I'm sure the rest of MY family will feel the same when I tell them what you said and did. Im going back to the house now. Your clothes will be in front of the house in about an hour. Just leave once you pick them up. Goodbye Jasper." I said._

_I sprinted back to the house, not giving him anytime to say anything. We were officially done._

***End of Flashback***

I heard a car screeching up to the drive way. Emmett came in steaming with anger. When he saw me he seemed to calm down and sat next to me.

We looked at each other.

"Rose again?" He nodded.

"Jasper again?" I nodded.

"We're over." We both said.

I sighed and Emmett put his arm around me while I snuggled into his chest. We had been best friends ever since we knew each other and we knew each other so well.

"Emmett, what am I gonna do? I cant be single forever."

I had never told Emmett this but I have always been partly attracted to him because we have always been so close.

"Well… I like someone Alice." He said.

I looked down, "Oh… You do?" I cant believe I actually thought that maybe we could be together, why would he like me? I'm just his small, annoying vampire best friend.

"Hey… Whats wrong?" He said.

I shrugged but he pulled my ear to his mouth, "Alice, it's you. I like you."

I looked at him, "Us? Together? Well…" I gave him a big smile and he brought our lips together and gave me a very convincing kiss. I deepened the kiss and snuggled into him, this was a great start to a new relationship and this time, I knew it was with the right guy.


End file.
